<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не скучно by VosmajaMarta, WTF One Piece 2021 (fandom_One_Piece)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085585">Не скучно</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VosmajaMarta/pseuds/VosmajaMarta'>VosmajaMarta</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/WTF%20One%20Piece%202021'>WTF One Piece 2021 (fandom_One_Piece)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Rivals With Benefits, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VosmajaMarta/pseuds/VosmajaMarta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/WTF%20One%20Piece%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Этот неловкий момент, когда девушка слишком уж оценила твой новый маникюр.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid/Jewelry Bonney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>1 - WTF One Piece 2021: тексты G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не скучно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>С Бонни было странно. Одновременно и круто, особенно в койке — потому что тормозов у Бонни не было совершенно — и ужасно раздражающе. Потому что тормозов у неё и правда не было никаких. Не то чтобы Кид сам был совсем уж трепетной натурой, но иногда Бонни его прям выбешивала своей неуместностью.</p><p>Например, когда в той самой койке, голая и мокрая, ещё не восстановившая до конца дыхание, потребовала:</p><p>— А теперь поесть бы!<br/>
— Перебьёшься, — галантно отказал ей Кид, стирая с лица пот. — У меня тут не отель с полным обслуживанием. Полюбились — разбежались.<br/>
— Но я же устала! — возмутилась Бонни. — И проголодалась!</p><p>Кид ухватил в кулак изрядную прядь розовых волос и потянул. Так, не слишком сильно, но достаточно ощутимо, чтобы Бонни поняла намёк. Она в ответ резко ущипнула его под рёбра — как-то очень болюче и оттого очень обидно. Кид от души выругался и волосы её выпустил.</p><p>С неожиданной для уставшей и голодной девушки проворностью Бонни перехватила его руку за запястье и принялась внимательно разглядывать.</p><p>— Отличный маникюрчик! — оценила Бонни. — Сам делал? Или вы по вечерам всей командой собираетесь в пижамах и помогаете друг другу наводить красоту, сплетничая о чём-нибудь своём?<br/>
— Сам, — огрызнулся Кид, пытаясь отдёрнуть руку, но Бонни вцепилась накрепко.<br/>
— И цвет лака такой красивый, — продолжала разглядывать она. — Точь-в-точь тёмный шоколад! Так и тянет облизнуть…</p><p>Вообще, Кид ко всяким подобным нежностям относился без энтузиазма. Можно даже сказать, что вообще не относился. В других обстоятельствах он бы, может, и сделал вид, что ему сказанное понравилось, но в глазах Бонни промелькнул какой-то слишком уж голодный блеск. И зубы её вдруг показались Киду какими-то неестественно острыми.</p><p>— Пирожное такое есть, — задумчиво заметила Бонни. — «Дамские пальчики».</p><p>Оскорбившись «дамскими», Кид свои «пальчики» сложил в мощный кулак и сунул его Бонни под нос с грозным вопросом:</p><p>— Похоже на пирожное?</p><p>В следующее мгновение зубы Бонни впились в кулак. Кид заорал.</p><p>— Вообще не похоже, — с досадой заключила выплюнувшая кулак Бонни. — Вид оказался обманчивым…</p><p>Кид ошалело разглядывал ярко-красный след от укуса.</p><p>— Ты охренела?! — со всей доступной ему тактичностью поинтересовался он.<br/>
— Я же сказала, что проголодалась, — пожала плечами Бонни.</p><p>Её грудь при этом качнулась весьма выразительно, но Кида это что-то совершенно не утешило.</p><p>— Чёрт с тобой, — сдался он. — Лучше тебя накормить, пока ты не попыталась меня сожрать…<br/>
— Весьма благоразумно, — мурлыкнула Бонни, соскакивая с кровати — и откуда только энергия взялась!</p><p>Она кинула Киду его штаны и принялась одеваться. Кид неохотно присоединился. Кулак в месте укуса всё ещё саднил.</p><p>— А шоколад у тебя на корабле есть? — поинтересовалась Бонни, натягивая майку. — Правда, так шоколада теперь хочется, больше думать ни о чём не могу!</p><p>Несколько бесконечно долгих секунд Кид размышлял о том, не выкинуть ли её за борт, решив все свои проблемы радикально.</p><p>— Найдём, — пообещал он. — Впихнул бы его тебе в глотку собственноручно, да за пальцы опасаюсь.<br/>
— Не трусь, захватим сюда, — предложила Бонни, уже стоя в дверях. — И будет твоя очередь кусаться!</p><p>Нет, всё-таки с Бонни было круто. И уж точно не скучно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>